Dreams
by tilldeathdouspart789
Summary: Rukia moves to Karakura, London, with Byakuya to start a new life. She wants to live like a normal girl and not a little princess. The one person who encourages her to be herself is not what she expects... I'm still crap at summaries! Sorry, guys! '


**I do not own Bleach and/or the characters, sadly. :s**

**This first Chapter is about Rukia's first day at school. Enjoy! (Please click on that big button at the bottom and review! *cheesy grin*)**

I had that dream again. That dream where I am saved by a handsome prince! He had short, black hair and wore a black Kimono! His smile was soft and gentle, I could just melt! This time, he saved me from a large creature, by using his sword to slash through its mask.

Anyway, I have been having these dreams for the past fortnight, now. Ever since I came here to Karakura, north London…I'm going to start school, today…

Oh! I haven't even introduced myself! I am Rukia Kuchiki. An average 16 year old girl, with a rich family. That's right, Nii-sama is the well known Byakuya Kuchiki. But, that's the problem; I'll be making friends because of my lineage. I won't have anyone to call an actual 'friend'…That's why I begged Nii-sama to let me act and look like a normal girl. Nobody knows our faces or names here, since we came from Japan. The only way they could find out about us, is if I accidentally say something (That's NOT going to happen!) or, if someone I know from Japan comes here. (Bit far-fetched!).

It was a very wet and soggy morning. The rain had been going on over night, and still hadn't let up. Our chef, Kiyone Kotetsu, had made me a traditional lunch of sashimi, with a side of rice-my favourite! And my personal hairdresser, Rangiku Matsumoto, styled my hair into a ponytail, with a thin plat, hanging at the right side of my face. I had to wear the school uniform-A white shirt with a red bow attached at the collar, and a grey mini skirt. It's not that bad of a uniform, really. But my fashion designer, Yumichika Ayasegawa thinks different.

"It just doesn't do your figure justice. I mean, if I were you, I would spruce it up, here and there…." He told me, as I headed down to eat with Nii-sama. Then, he took out a sketch of the uniform, with the skirt shorter and tighter, and a thin cardigan, covering the white shirt. It looked like something out of a Manga. But, that's the type of clothes I usually wear…So I can't say that they are un-wearable. They just aren't suitable, if you know what I mean.

"Morning,Nii-sama!" I spoke, sweetly as I took the seat, opposite Byakuya. He sat there, and scanned my hair and clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to have your hair more styled, and your clothes more you?" He muttered at me.

I looked up and shook my head. "I want to look and act like a normal school-girl. Not a rich little princess." I spoke, as I stabbed my pancakes with a silver fork. I lifted the fork up and twirled it between my fingers. "I want people to see me as a normal girl. So they respect me as _me_." I had the last piece of pancake and stood up from my seat. "I have to catch the bus, now."

Byakuya stood up from his seat. "I'll take you. I need to go past your school, anyway, to get to the office." He picked up a large, black suitcase from the side of the table and grabbed his keys, dangling from the hook. "Put a jacket on. Don't want a cold, do you?" He turned to me, before he went out the door.

"Okay." I ran to my closet and grabbed my tan jacket. It was the only one that wasn't a designer. My shoes were normal tan Nike trainers. The only pair that weren't designer. I grabbed my school bag and walked out the door with Nii-sama.

The car he took to his meetings was a black Sedan. Nii-sama works as a layer. He has won every single case, so far. (Probably because nobody wants to contradict him. They think he is scary and someone you should not get on the bad side of, which frankly, I don't get...)

Nii-sama dropped me off just outside the school grounds and I headed into the front door. I noticed that a lot of people gave me strange looks…Did they know who I am?

Then I heard a conversation between two boys…

"Are you _sure _that's the new sixth year? She looks like a year 1!"

"Yeah, she's the girl from Japan! Does she know how to speak English?"

"She looks rather full of herself, if you ask me."

"Yeah."

I had enough, so I decided to go 'speak' to them. I walked to the two, who just looked at me.

"Um, excuse me. Where's room G13?" I asked, politely.

The two glared at me. "Just up the stairs and on the third right." The tallest one gestured down the hall.

I bowed. "Thank you! Sayōnara!" I waved, as I walked to the end of the hall.

"Uuhhh…Sayōnara." The shortest one yelled to me.

What creeps…They looked as if I was a scary teacher! I mean, I want to be a normal kid. I don't want people to be afraid of me, or my presence…Is this G13? Hmm…Yup! The sign says G13, so I'm in the right place!

I walked into the class, to see several odd-looking people. They were all glaring at me.

A boy with short, orange hair approached me with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, this is for sixth years!" He scowled and placed a strong hand on my hair. "You're not a sixth! Get outta here, midget."

I grasped his hand and threw it off my head. I scowled at him and straightened my hair. "rokudenashi…" I made my way passed him and sighed. "I _am _a sixth, you dunce!" I turned and snapped at him.

The rest of the class turned and looked at me. The boy folded his arms and smirked at me. "Heh, you must be that Japanese girl, right?"

He sat himself on the desk I allocated myself to. "Name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

I smiled at him. "Rukia Kuchiki. Well, Kurosaki-san. Isn't Ichigo a girl's name?" I sat in the chair and placed my chin on my hands, resting on the desk. "Ichigo means Strawberry!"

A group of snickers echoed through the room. I guess they managed to hear me.

"It also means 'He who protects'!" He threw a thumb at his chest and smiled.

"Yeah, but it is mostly used for Strawberry…Wait, do you know Japanese?" I slammed my hands on the desk.

He shrugged, as he sat in the seat, beside me. "I'm half Japanese. I wanted to learn Japanese, anyway. I think it's a cool language." He leaned closer to me. "But, I have to say, you're making me think otherwise!"

I punched his face, leaving a large mark on his forehead. "Whoops! I slipped! My bad!" I grimaced, as 'Strawberry' growled and hissed at me.

What a pain in the ass, he is! I thought Strawberries were sweet, not idiotic! At least he treats me like an average person! I see that he acts like this to most people…Especially Asano-san, the one with brown shoulder-length hair. He seems to harass Strawberry a lot! It's fun to watch, actually…Very amusing.

Lunch time…Finally. Classes here are so boring! Luckily, Strawberry is in every single one of my classes, so that I can argue with him to pass the time…

"Hey, midget." A male voice spoke to me, as I placed all my books into my locker. I turned to see it was Ichigo.

"Strawberry? What do you want?" I asked, as I slammed my locker shut. The noise echoed through the hall.

The school was rather empty at lunch time. It seemed that people had gone into town.

Ichigo leaned on the lockers and scowled. (I've noticed he scowls a lot…) "You want to hang out with me and my friends?"

Did he just ask me to hang out with his friends?? "Uhh, sure! That would be great!" I nodded and smiled at him.

He smirked, as he stood up straight and showed me to where his friends were hanging out. What a rabble they were!

There was a tall, muscular guy, who was very quiet. A tomboy, with an orange-haired girl and there was Asano-san, with a short black-haired boy, texting on a phone.

"Hey guys! This is Rukia Kuchiki. The girl from Japan." Ichigo shouted at the crew, who gathered around me.

"You're from Japan? That's awesome! I'm Tatsuki Arisawa!" The tomboy grinned and wrapped an arm round the orange-haired girl. "And this is Orihime Inoue!"

"Hi!" Orihime waved at me, with a large, friendly smile on her face.

I bowed and smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you, Arisawa-san! Inoue-san!"

"Haha! Don't be so formal! Just call me Tatsuki!" Tatsuki waved her hands at me and laughed, nervously.

"I'm Keigo! Nice to meet you miss Kuchiki!" Asano-san smiled, as he reached to grab my hand, but was whacked away by a hard kick by Tatsuki.

"Sorry, Kuchiki. I should've warned you about the pervert, Keigo!" Ichigo slapped Keigo's head with his hand.

"Hey! I was only being polite!" Keigo yelled, as he rubbed his stinging face.

"Oh, this is Chad." Ichigo introduced me to the large man, who just nodded at me. "And, this is Mizuiro Kojima."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kuchiki!" The short boy smiled politely and waved.

"haji mema shite!" I bowed, as the faces around me, drew blanks. "It means, Nice to meet you!"

"Oh!" The group spoke in unison, but Ichigo just tutted and folded his arms.

"So, where do you live?" Tatsuki asked, as we sat on the short wall.

"Uuhhh…The Minamikawase district…" I kicked my feet in the air and looked at the floor.

"Hey, that's where I live." Ichigo muttered from beside me. He had his arms folded and he was scowling into the distance. "My family owns the Kurosaki Clinic…"

I remember going passed the Kurosaki Clinic when Nii-sama took me to school…

"So, who do you live with, Rukia?" Orihime spoke as she smiled cheerfully.

"With Nii-sama." I saw their faces go blank, once again. "My brother!"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so, Kuchiki!" Keigo yelled, flying towards me.

Ichigo managed to grab his head, and threw him off the wall. The group laughed, as Keigo stood up and cried.

"Keigo, even a girl like Kuchiki, would never consider you!" Ichigo teased and smirked at me.

He got on my nerves…I threw a fist at his face, but he managed to grab my wrist. "That's not going to work a second time!" He smirked.

"Oh, really?" I smirked and kicked his shin, causing him to fall off the wall onto Keigo. "Sorry, Strawberry, but you deserved it!"

"You little…" He clenched his fists and scowled at me.

"Now, now, Strawberry! No need to swear!" Everyone knew what he was going to call me.

"You… rokudenashi!" Ichigo yelled at me.

What!? Did he just…?

"Why you!" I threw my fist at his face, but I ended up being flung over his shoulder. "GGRRAH! Let go of me! Rokudenashi!"

"Hey, guys!" Tatsuki yelled at me and Ichigo. "What does 'rokudenashi' mean?" She tilted her head, as the others nodded.

I looked at Ichigo, who grimaced and held me tighter, so I couldn't escape. "You rokudenashi!"

"Now, now, Kuchiki! That's not very lady-like calling someone a Bastard!" Ichigo smirked, as he watched me struggle to get from his grasp.

I gave up and sighed. "I don't care! I can call you a rokudenashi if I want, and nobody can stop me!" I folded my arms and let out a huff. "I hate you, Strawberry…" I growled at him, as he let me down.

He placed a hand on my head and ruffled up my hair. "I hate you too, Kuchiki." He spoke in a sarcastic, yet very scary, sweet tone.

He released my head, so I could smoothen it out. I grabbed my bag and strolled back into school, in time to hear the bell.

Stupid Strawberry…Who does he think he _is_? Doesn't he realise that attacking a girl is impolite? (Okay, that's an understatement.) Hmph!

I had to go to English, my favourite lesson! Since I could learn more English, and I could teach others Japanese! The only problem was, Ichigo was in that class, too. Sitting two seats away from me…But, unlike all the other classes, he didn't interrupt me. He usually pesters me when I am asking a question, or is distracting me when I answer a question. But, here he just sits and listens to what I have to say…Although, every now and then, he rolls his eyes at me and huffs in annoyance, but that's it. Is he finding this lesson interesting? Or does he find _me _interesting…?

Either way, it feels awkward to stand in front of the class and answer all their questions. I mean, one of the questions was 'What type of fish are they?' WHAT TYPE OF FISH ARE THEY?? What kind of question is THAT!? How the hell would _I _know? I'm not a fisherman? (I only _eat _fish…) I managed to let that one slide, but Strawberry decided he had to annoy me…

"Hey, Kuchiki! Could you tell me why are these crappy diagrams of yours, the shape of rabbits?" He lifted out my sketchpad from my bag, to reveal my drawing of a rabbit wearing a brightly coloured Kimono.

How embarrassing…My drawings aren't that bad, are they? Nii-sama thinks they are very 'creative'…

I snatched it from him and decided to lunge a very large English dictionary at his face. "You are such an orokamono!" I huffed, as I sat back in my seat, with a lot of faces gazing at me. I let out a sigh and muttered. "Orokamono is idiot."

As I spoke, the faces turned to the front of the class and Ichigo sat back on his seat and grumbled to himself. I couldn't quite make him out, but I think he was muttering something like: …upid…little…itch…at…was…ore..

Okay, I think he just insulted me…I think…

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll be putting a few Japanese phrases in, throughout the story, but I'll explain them either in the story or in bold! Peace ;} (P.s. Press that button, just there! The one that is staring you in the face!)**


End file.
